


First Time in a Long Time

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Past, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Kevin and Chic are dating. While Kevin seems happy, a street-hardened Chic can't help but wonder if their relationship can be as easy as it seems.





	First Time in a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

Dating Kevin Keller was simultaneously not what Chic was expecting at all as well as incredibly predictable. Their relationship was simple, easy and undemanding to the point that it caused Chic to be suspicious. His instincts were finely honed after spending years on the alert for danger and potential deception, and he was always on the lookout for another angle, waiting to see how the next person would try to get one over on him.

It was a continuing surprise that Kevin had yet to make an attempt. Honestly, Kevin really just seemed to be exactly what he was on the surface: a smitten teenager whose main desire regarding Chic was to spend time with him in a bunch of public and private settings, and when they were at the latter, sometimes get down to the physical. Though Chic had been watching and waiting for some sign he couldn’t trust Kevin, it had yet to come.

Chic was almost certain that there had to be more to him, that no one could just want a relationship and nothing more, but difficult as it was to believe, that seemed to be all Kevin wanted.

He voiced his feelings—not all of them, never all of them, because Chic had long since learned never to show his full hand—to Kevin one night as they sat on the sofa in the Cooper family room, watching some action movie on the TV.

“Is this it?” Chic asked, turning to study Kevin.

“Hmm?” Kevin looked at him curiously, the light of the television screen flickering across his features. “Is what it?”

“This,” Chic repeated, gesturing to himself and then to Kevin. “You and I being together.”

Kevin's brow furrowed in, as far as Chic could tell, honest confusion. “Do you want something more?”

Realizing it was time to deescalate the situation, as he’d done with so many clients, Chic made a point of giving Kevin a shrug and a smile. “No. I just sometimes wonder if _you’d_ ever want something more.” To sell himself as the affectionate, caring boyfriend, he deliberately stroked his hand through Kevin’s hair. “Maybe with someone else.”

“Definitely not,” Kevin said firmly, snuggling in close to him. “I’m with you, Chic. I don’t want anyone else.”

The notion seemed unrealistically uncomplicated, and not for the first time, Chic found himself doubting that the situation could that straightforward. And yet, he thought, continuing to gently stroke Kevin’s hair as the other burrowed against him, he’d never gotten the impression that Kevin was anything but genuine.

So he let the issue drop for the moment, even if it was never entirely gone from his mind. For now, he could—well, not relax, because he never let his guard down, not all the way—but something close to it.

Besides, the warmth and weight of Kevin’s form curled up next to him was comforting. None of his clients had been interested in cuddling or even pillow talk, and frankly, Chic himself would have been wary of their motives if they’d ever asked to stick around after sex was finished.

But snuggling on the couch with Kevin was satisfying, even if he wasn’t used to it.

He dropped a kiss onto Kevin’s forehead, and while he could ignore how the he performed the action on impulse rather than calculation, he couldn’t push aside the surge of delight that shot through him when Kevin curled in even closer.

* * *

Dates with Kevin were frequent and just as genuine as the rest of him. Alice (Chic would never refer to her by “Mom” even if he was slowly adjusting to the idea of her filling that role) was delighted by their relationship, encouraging him to take Kevin out to dinner or the movies or on day trips to Greendale, Midvale, or Central City. She was deeply invested the idea of Chic dating, of having a normal relationship and proving that he, too, was normal. And, he suspected, she especially preferred him to be with someone like Kevin, a longtime friend of Betty’s she knew well and didn’t consider any kind of threat. It seemed to be very important to her that Chic fit in with their suburban lifestyle, that he match the mold she was determined to squeeze the entire family into and didn’t do anything to stray from it.

Reasoning with himself that it wouldn’t be bad to meet her expectations and gauge her reactions for at least a little while, if only to get a better read on just who exactly Alice was, Chic fell into line. He was content to take a bit of time to enjoy himself with Kevin while monitoring Alice’s reactions to his compliance.

And he did enjoy being with Kevin, much to his surprise. He wouldn’t have thought he would like playing boyfriend to some kid three years younger and much more naïve than him, but there he was, riding out whatever they had together and having a good time while doing it.

It wasn’t just that Kevin was attractive, even though Chic considered him to be, with his pleasant features and finely toned form. He was just so utterly sincere in his attitude and personality and his apparent affection for Chic. Plus, he never hesitated to demonstrate or remind Chic that he cared for him. He just seemed to like spending time with Chic, inviting him on walks through the park, to school dances, and even just for a milkshake at that throwback diner all the high school kids seemed to love.

“Are you showing me off?” Chic once questioned, somewhat amused, somewhat curious, when Kevin asked him to attend yet another event at his high school, this time a basketball game.

Kevin’s cheeks pinkened, but he didn’t deny it. “I just want everyone to know I’m dating you,” he admitted. He took one of Chic’s hands in his own, gently massaging his fingers with his thumb. “It feels like a dream come true, you and I dating. If we have other people to see us, then I know that it’s real.”

A dream come true? Him? Chic had to consciously stop himself from raising his eyebrows, and the term he’d used to describe his occupation to Betty and Alice— _fantasy fulfillment_ —flitted through his mind. But he pushed the thought away. When he’d been with his clients, he was the dirty little secret, the person they’d been insistent on hiding from their wives or girlfriends. No one had ever wanted to bring him out with them; no one had ever wanted anything to do with him outside of that dingy hostel room.

But Kevin . . . he was proud to be dating to be dating Chic and wanted it to known that they were together. He didn’t hide Chic; he wasn’t ashamed of him. He just seemed happy to be with him, and Chic had to admit, spending time with Kevin was just . . .  _nice_ , childish and overly simplistic as that sounded.

So Chic raised Kevin’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, grinning as Kevin blushed deeper.

“I’d be happy to go with you,” he replied, realizing the words weren’t untrue. It was refreshing to be with someone who wanted him around. “To the basketball game and anywhere else you want.”

Kevin gave him a smile in return, one of those smiles that made Chic feel warm and soft on the inside. He smiled so pretty, too, and it looked natural and well-suited to his face, like his mouth was never meant to do anything but smile. Whenever that smile was aimed in his direction, Chic couldn’t help the urge to do whatever he had to in order to see that smile again.

And Chic found himself putting an arm around Kevin’s shoulders, the movement again a reflex rather than an active decision, but this time, he didn’t let it bother him.

Oh yes, he thought, pulling his boyfriend closer. He could definitely get used to the idea of dating Kevin Keller.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
